


Breathe Me

by filthyclean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Kink, Breathing, Desperation, Frottage, M/M, Need, No penetration, Unhealthy - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, desperate touching, probably unhealthy idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthyclean/pseuds/filthyclean
Summary: Needy, desperate brotherly love





	

It started slow. Like a the rumble of clouds in the beginning of a storm, desperate to pour out. When Sam pulled Dean from the open door into his bed, a weight fell off their heavy shoulders. Their bodies breathed 'finally', knowing it was morally wrong, but they wanted each other, needed needed each other like they had needed none other. 

The room was bright, the light humming above the bed as Dean straddled his brother, clothes being pushed off, with appreciative desperation.

Mine. Mine. Mine. Sam left deep bites in Dean's shoulder, needy to be under his skin, wanting to carve him out and live inside.

Yours. Yours. Yours. Whimpers, moans, any broken noise his throat could muster spilled from Dean's swollen lips. He could feel his blood trail from Sam's hungry mouth like honey, slow and staining. 

Fingers carded through long hair, pulling, jerking, ripping. They kissed, hungry for each other, iron and saliva on their tongues.

Hips rolled together. They no longer breathed oxygen, they breathed in each other, intoxicated, sluggish. It set them on fire in the slowest way it could, combusting from minuscule sparks between their skin. White painted their stomachs, red stained their pressed together chests, purple and blue bruised their ribs and shoulders. Need. Want. Mine. Yours.


End file.
